


are you passing out, or are you leaning in

by FoxyMulder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, akaashi moves slow like a sloth, bokuto is as spiky and bright as a sunflower, slight and temporary amnesia, what are otter pops called in other parts of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyMulder/pseuds/FoxyMulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji wakes up in an unidentifiable room with a lot of sunflowers and a boy as bright as the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you passing out, or are you leaning in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uglysweater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglysweater/gifts).



> i don't know a fucking thing my guy.
> 
> title from three candles by kyle craft
> 
> NOW featuring some some amazing artwork [here! ](http://cat-ace.tumblr.com/post/146723189083/after-reading-this-beautiful-fic-i-had-to-draw)

Akaashi quietly stirred in an unfamiliar white room. _Where am I?_ The thought meandered around the nooks and crannies of his foggy brain. Heavy lidded, his eyes tried to take in his surroundings but all he could see, what was covering every surface and windowsill, were flowers. There were bright blue bonnets and pink blossoms and green sprigs and yellow, lots of yellow. It took all he could muster to differentiate colors and lazily try and focus his eyes on his surroundings. He still didn’t know where he was, but the flowers, wow, the flowers were so curiously atypical against the medicinal white walls of the unfamiliar room.

 

He glanced left and right, two bouquets of sunflowers framed his bed. Eight smaller bouquets lined the windowsill across from him, arrays of wildflowers haphazardly stuffed into matching jars and one mismatched coffee mug. He blinked hard, making sure this whole flower-filled room wasn’t some sort of hallucination.

 

Akaashi lifted his head a fraction of an inch, and heard a sharp intake breath over his shoulder. He was too groggy to even realize someone else was in the room with him this whole time.

 

“Oh god, you’re moving so slow. Like a sloth.” Akaashi looked over his shoulder sideways first, before remembering to also turn his head and shoulders to match.

 

Finally facing his visitor, Akaashi gasped internally, as what he had earlier thought was a bouquet of sunflowers was actually the very spiky head and very, very golden eyes of a boy sitting at his bedside.

 

“Don’t-- Akaash, you don’t have to speak. You need your rest.” Sunflower boy looked stern, in a way that seemed like he meant well. Akaashi still had zero idea who this boy was, but he trusted him, in a way that Akaashi would probably trust anyone who knew his name right now. Because, to be honest, he had a lot of questions. Like: _why am I in the hospital?_ , and _who were all these flowers from?_ , and _wow, Sunflower boy’s eyes are really, really warm and nice to look at._

 

 “Who…” Akaashi whispered out, throat unbearably dry and coarse.

 

“Water! Right! The nurse said you’d definitely need to drink a lot of water to soothe your throat.” Sunflower boy had his index finger raised and eyes closed as he recited the nurse’s instructions. He moved unfathomably quick to a small side table where a glass of water and straw were posed and ready.

 

“Are you thirsty?” Akaashi nodded. As he sipped slowly through the straw, Sunflower boy continued talking at full speed.

 

“I’ve also--you know, for later-- got a whole line up of cold, soothing snacks for you: strawberry popsicles, pudding, even otter pops, because I _know_  you like the blue ones the best, and I found a place that sells a whole PACKAGE OF JUST BLUE ONES!” By now he was so animated, Akaashi though he might actually have witnessed those golden eyes emit a new wavelength of visible light. Akaashi had to squint just to take him in. Sunflower boy was still holding the empty cup up to Akaashi’s mouth.

 

Akaashi takes in a deep breath, “Who are you?”

 

The unrelenting warmth emanating from the left side of his bed (Akaashi had to admit, he had been growing very accustom to in the last 3 minutes) was immediately extinguished.

 

Sunflower boy’s face contorted in concern, “Akaashi you…. you don’t know who I am?” The end of the sentence was mumbled as he fiddled with his hands.

 

Akaashi realized immediately that he messed up. He missed whatever he felt a moment ago and tried not to think about the fact that in the three minutes they had been talking, he had drifted towards this boy’s warmth; now they were close enough to touch.

 

Voice still weak from his surgery, Akaashi mumbled, “did you do all of this? so beautiful....” He reached a hand out and placed it gently on top of Sunflower boy’s hands.

 

Small yellow starbursts reignite behind his eyes, and Akaashi didn’t know what was going on but the Sunflower was smiling, shit-- he’s giggling, and Akaashi couldn't help but bend towards the light.

 

“Akaashi, are you sure you don’t recognize me? Like, you’re sure?”

 

Akaashi shrugged, “I think I would have remembered meeting you.”

 

“Oh my god. Oh god, holy shit, you’re serious.” Sunflower boy still mid- laugh, “Sorry, I’ve gotta FaceTime Kuroo right now. He warned he, he told me you might be really groggy but he said it was most unlikely--” The phone rings and a voice picks up on the other end.

 

“BOKUTOOOOOO,” The voice yells, Bokuto, that’s his name. Akaashi files this away for later. “Oh shit-- are you still at the hospital?”

 

“Shhhh, Kuroo, Akaashi is resting. And also, he looks really cute and sleepy and also, he might possibly have temporary amnesia and doesn’t know who I am.”

 

“WHAT?” The phone exclaims.

 

“But it’s fine,” Bokuto huffs out a nervous laugh and looks away from the screen, “He’ll remember, he’ll remember right Kuroo? He’ll remember everything? Kuro? ….right?” He fidgets with his hands again.

 

 _Cute. Did Bokuto just call him cute?_ “Bokuto-san?” Akaashi reaches out and grasps Bokuto’s forearm.

 

Bokuto gasps and drops his phone on the bed. “Oh my god you’re moving so slow,” Bokuto whispered. Kuroo’s muffled voice continues asking “Hello? What’s going on?”

 

“You’re very….cute too...” Akaashi phrased carefully. He wasn’t sure that was exactly as eloquent as he wanted it to be, but his brain wasn’t completely functioning as of late. “And bright….I thought you were a sunflower...”

 

Akaashi drifted off for a second, he was honestly so sleepy but needed some answers from this _Bokuto_ , so he carefully picked which of his many questions he could form into words.

 

“I have… a question. So, we… Are we ….. _friends_?”

 

“Friends? Hah, I like to think of us as a _little_ more than friends,” Bokuto nervously glanced down at where Akaashi’s left hand was still holding onto his left arm. He wiggled his fingers in front of Akaashi’s face and there, distinctly placed on his 4th finger was a simple gold band.

 

Akaashi’s eyes went wide, his vision had been fuzzy this whole time but now, sparkling and in-focus right in front of his face, was a wedding ring.

 

“We’re married.” Akaashi mumbled, hands tracing the band encircling Bokuto’s finger. “You... wanted to marry….me?”

 

Akaashi wasn’t sure he could fathom that, the warmth of a newly formed star burning steadily like an evenly stoked fire in his palm.

 

“Yeah!” Bokuto exclaimed “It was awesome! Best day of my life!” Akaashi tried to smile at that, but his face still felt kind of numb, so he’s unsure how much of his intent was physically displayed.

 

Akaashi felt dizzy and foggy, this time less from the drugs and more from this, _Bokuto_. He grappled with his words, trying to figure how how he could not remember having this kind of sunshine in his life? How could he not remember the kind of magnetic pull he’s feeling right now?

 

“So, one more question… you’re telling me, we, us, us two... “ His voice trailed off, Bokuto slowly edged his face onto the pillow so they were nose to nose. Suddenly Akaashi felt overwhelmingly embarrassed about what he was thinking and what he was asking when Bokuto’s lips were inches from his own.

 

He covered his face in his hands and finished his question, “so, we….. _kissed_?”

 

Bokuto breathed out a laugh, “Like…..a lot of times. At least…. forty times.” He counts off on his fingers, “maybe even... _fifty_.”

 

“We _did_ , did we?” Akaashi replied. He watched Bokuto smile widely at that, their faces a breath apart. Bokuto was now the one with his hands covering his face.

Akaashi felt sleep settling in behind his eyes, “Sunflowers are my favorite, for the record.”

 

“I know that,” Bokuto replies, from inches away. Akaashi can feel his breath on his lips.

 

His eyes were closed now, feeling the warmth from the body beside him and watching the star bursts move across his eyelids as he waited for sleep to finally take him back.

 

“Also,” Akaashi mumbled, “blue otter pops aren’t my favorite, I like red best.”

 

 _“I TOLD YOU!”_ Kuroo’s voice said muffled through the phone that was still connected but lying abandoned on the bed.

 

“Shhhh! He’s sleeping!” Bokuto scrambled to end the call. “Learn to read the situation,” Bokuto mumbles through a smile watching Akaashi finally drift back into unconsciousness.


End file.
